Changed
by MyrninClaire
Summary: Three years ago Chloe was captured by the Edison Group. When Derek and the others find her is she still their Chloe? Or have the EDG done something even worse to her?
1. Old Friends

CPOV:

Three years today.

Three whole years since I'd seen Simon, Tori, Kit and... And Derek. Derek had heard the EDG so we were getting ready to leave. The problem was we didn't know who was out there, I decided that I would go and look around, after I explained I was the smallest threat, they'd grudgingly agreed to let me go. Only if Liz went with me, she'd been distracted by another guard and I'd been captured. I hadn't seen any of them since, not even Liz.

I'd had this feeling in my gut all day like something was going to happen, which is probably why when I heard Lydia's scream I wasn't all that surprised. I looked up, and ran in the direction her scream had come from. As I raced through the forest, following the direction I had heard scream, I realised it was an excited scream, What the hell? I caught onto her scent and followed it through the forest. As I got closer she had stopped screaming and I felt a throbbing in the back of my skull, I growled deep in my throat and quickened my pace. I had a link to the pack, Lydia in particular - because of the position she held - so I could tell when they were hurt and when they hurt someone else.

I raced into a clearing I knew Lydia liked to relax in and growled low in my throat, four people spun to face me. I snarled and stalked towards them. The scents were confusing, two sorcerers, a sorcerer-witch hybrid and a werewolf, not a likely combination. I could see a ghost hovering close but ignored her. For some reason it struck a chord, but that was quickly brushed away when I saw Lydia's unconscious body in a heap on the floor.

I looked at the wolf and snarled, the only thought going through my mind was the fact that this stupid mutt, had dared come onto pack territory and attacked a well-liked, high-ranking member of my pack. The wolf backed away from me as I stalked towards him, "Bro? What are you doing?" The younger sorcerer sounded confused and I mentally laughed, someone doesn't know about wolves then.

Scott walked out the woods into the clearing and answered for the mongrel, "It takes too long to turn, and he can't fight an alpha when they're in their wolf form... Not that he'd have much luck with this one in her human form either."

The wolf-boy gasped, a growl automatically forced its way out my throat and all of the trespassers jumped. Scott laughed at them, "She doesn't like when people make a deal out of it." I grunted at him and he got the message, "What's going on anyways boss?" I growled at him and he grinned back at me, he knew I hated it when they called me boss. I gestured towards Lydia's slumped form, his eyes widened and his friendly grin vanished.

He glared at the werewolf boy and so did I, I snarled again and leapt at him. I knocked him backwards, he hit the tree and fell to the floor, as I moved over him, I heard the others making a commotion and telling me to stop, a snarl shut them up quickly and I looked back at the boy. He was trying to keep his expression neutral, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I looked back at Lydia, as I did she groaned and rolled over.

I moved off the mutt and gestured for Scott to watch him. I phased back immediately and ran over to her, "Lyds?" She gasped and grabbed my forearm, "C, they're here!" I rubbed her arm and nodded, "I know Lyds, don't worry you're okay. That mutt won't live long enough to-" She cut me off by slapping a hand over my mouth and I raised my eyebrows at her. She realised she had just cut her alpha off and dropped her hand immediately, "C that's not what I mean! It's them! It actually them!" I frowned and looked back at the four.

I actually took them in properly this time and felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop open, "Sweetie? You okay?" Scot walked over to me and put his hand on my back, I turned to him and flung my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked at me, "It's them. Isn't it?" I nodded and a grin crept on his face, I turned to talk to them but Lyds started taking, "Uhh, C? Do you think you could save it for when we get back?" I rolled my eyes but nodded and helped her up, she took a step but wobbled on her feet.

I rolled my eyes and passed her to Scott, I phased again and gestured for her to climb onto my back. She frowned but climbed on, "It's quite a long trek to the house, it's not really made for anyone other than werewolves to have the ability to get up there." I grunted at Scott and gestured towards the house, he nodded and I took off with Lyds on my back.

All I could think was, _Oh God! I was about to kill Derek._

Derek's POV:

Three years.

The worst three years of my life. Chloe disappearing had hit us all hard, even dad and he hadn't known her for long. Tori was pretty bad, after a few weeks of unsuccessful searching she'd shut down. She wasn't eating, wasn't talking, wasn't moving. We only managed to snap her out of it when we told her Chloe wouldn't want us to be like this.

We'd wound up running out of the room, away from a very pissed off Tori.

Liz had made her presence known after a while, she told us she couldn't find Chloe so she stayed with us. We had to use notes to communicate but eventually we got the hang of it.

Now there we were trekking through forests, the cabal had found us again so we'd packed up and ran. When we came out into a clearing, there was a girl there. About Tori's age and hight, with long black hair that went down to just below her ribs. She looked round at us and screamed, it took me a second, but I realised she wasn't scared. She sounded excited...

She bounded over to us, "Oh my God! You guys have to come see our alpha!" Okay, I'll admit. I freaked. I hit her and she crumpled to the ground, I looked round at the others and they were all staring at me wide-eyed, "Alpha?" They frowned and I groaned inwardly, "We're on fucking pack territory!" I spoke in a hushed whisper and saw understanding dawn on dad's face. We turned to leave but someone ran into the clearing. They growled and we all spun round.

I stiffened as soon as I saw the wolf, Shit! Alpha! Shitshitshit! The alpha turned their attention to me and I slowly started backing up, "Bro? What are you doing?" I opened my mouth to answer Simon, but another werewolf walked out into the clearing, in human form this time though. "It takes too long to turn, and he can't fight an alpha in their wolf form... Not that he'd have much luck with this one in her human form either." I gasped involuntarily, there were next to no female wolves, but they weren't unheard of. A female alpha though, Sweet mother of Jesus! We're gonna die.

She growled at my gasp and we all jumped, the man chuckled, "She doesn't like it when people make a big deal out of it. What's going on anyways boss?" Shit! I hoped they'd forgotten about that, she growled but from the way the man grinned back I'd guess she was growling at the term 'boss'.

She turned her head to the girl I'd knocked out, his eyes widened and his grin vanished. His head snapped towards me and so did the alphas. She stalked towards me, before leaping and knocking me into a tree. I fell in a heap on the floor and groaned, she stood over me getting ready to kill me. Just then she looked over her shoulder and the girl I'd hit groaned and rolled a bit. The alpha moved back off me and made a gesture at the other werewolf, which I assume meant she wanted him to keep an eye on me.

She moved away from me and phased in a split-second, she ran over to the girl. "Lyds?" I guessed that was other girls name because she gasped and grabbed the alphas forearm, "C, they're here!" 'C' nodded and rubbed Lyds arm, "I know Lyds, don't worry you're okay. That mutt won't live long enough to-" Oh crap! She's really serious... The girl I'd knocked out slapped her hand over 'C's mouth effectively shutting her up. The alpha must've done something because the girls eyes widened and she dropped her hand, "C that's not what I mean! It's them! It actually them!" I frowned and looked quickly at Dad, Simon and Tori, was she talking about us? Dad saw me looking and shrugged.

The alpha turned and looked over the four of us, I would've looked at her properly but even with my werewolf vision she was in a position where the light was all wrong for me to be able to see her properly. I did see her mouth fall open when she took us in though. The man walked over and put a hand on her back, "Sweetie? You okay?" She turned to him and flung her arms around his neck, he pulled back and looked at her, "It's them. isn't it?" C nodded and I saw a grin play across the guys face, she turned to look at us, but the girl, Lyds, started talking again. "Uhh, C? Do you think you could save it for when we get back?"

The alpha nodded and helped her up, the girl took a step but wobbled, C sighed and passed her to the other werewolf. The alpha phased again and gesture for Lyds to get on her back, the girl frowned but climbed on.

The man turned to us then, "It's quite a long trek to the house, it's not really made for anyone other than werewolves to have the ability to get up there." I saw Simon and Tori grimace and couldn't help but roll my eyes, the alpha grunted at him. The man nodded and she took off with the other girl.

Well this hasn't been weird at all.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

What do you think? Good? Bad? Review!


	2. Control

CPOV:

When I got back to the house and dropped Lyds off at the hospital wing, I left and phased back. I walked out back and found Matt and Damon, the were playing football, (Soccer) "Hey guys, they're here. Scott's out with them out he could probably use a hand." They looked shocked for a second before they nodded and took off without a second thought, I smiled to myself before walking back into the house.

I walked through to the front room and flopped onto the couch. Lyds came in and we sat in silence, I started tapping my foot on the floor. A minute later she reached out and put her hand on my knee, "Stop it. They'll be fine." I shook my head and snorted keeping my eyes on the floor, "That's not what I'm worried about Lyds." She sighed, "Then what C?" I frowned and looked up at her, "It's been three years Lyds!" I shot to my feet and started pacing, "Three years! And the first thing I do when I see them is go to kill one of them!"

She shook her head and stood in my path, "Stop it Chlo! They'll understand, you were protecting your pack. Instincts. At the very least Derek should get that. Besides like you said, it's been three years! When they realise it's you I doubt they'll care!" I shook my head and my waist length hair flew around wildly, I groaned, "That's the point Lydia! Its been three years! It's not like I've just grown a bit, or changed my hair. I'm a freaking Necro-Werewolf hybrid! I'm an Alpha! Hell I'm the Alpha of The Pack! I'm not just a little different, I've completely changed!" Lydia groaned and dragged me back down to sit on the couch, "You just need to relax, everything'll be fine."

I reluctantly nodded and fell back resting my head in Lyds lap. She started playing with my hair and we heard the front doors open, I tensed immediately and felt Lydia react to me. She shifted taking a slightly more defensive position by me. I forced myself to relax and stood up. My feet took me over to the fireplace, I grabbed the matches off the mantle and struck one just as the door opened and Scott walked in with six other people trailing after him; Matt, Damon, Derek, Simon, Tori and Kit. I threw the match onto the logs and they caught straight away. I could hear Derek, Tori, Simon and Kit shifting uncomfortably as they waited to see what I was going to do. I took a deep breath and put the matches back on the mantle, taking time to prepare myself, I watched the flames dance for a second, before I slowly turned round to look at them.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up and they all gasped, Tori ran at me and engulfed me in a hug. I could feel my eyes tearing up as I hugged her back, when I heard her sob into my shoulder my own tears fell free and slid down my cheeks. "C-Chloe, I c-can't believe it's actually y-you." I grinned and squeezed her, she squeezed back and moved away, wiping tears off her cheeks. Before I could do anything I was engulfed in another hug, I breathed in and realised it was Simon. I laughed and hugged him back, "Nice to see you too!"

He snorted into my shoulder, trying to play it off cool, but I could still hear him crying and felt more tears spill over and onto my cheeks. "God Chloe, do you have any idea how much we missed you?" I smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, if it's anywhere near as much as I missed you all I've got a pretty good idea."

He stepped back and walked over to Tori, he slung his arm around her shoulders and I raised my eyebrows at Kit. He walked over and gave me a quick hug, as he did he whispered in my ear, "Yeah, I told them." I sighed in relief and nodded, - a little while back I'd found out that Simon and Tori were in fact half siblings, Kit was Tori's real dad. When I'd been captured he'd been trying to figure out how to tell them that they were really related.

He gave me a quick squeeze and walked away. I looked over and saw Derek watching me, he had tears running silently down his face but I don't think he noticed. "Oh, Derek..." I whispered, so low that only the werewolves could hear me. He seemed to finally realise he was crying and laughed a little, he wiped his cheek and looked down at the tears on his fingertips. I half expected Simon or Tori to make some sort of remark but they didn't say anything.

Derek looked back up at me and strode across the room "Don't you ever do that again!" He grabbed me up in a hug, "I thought I lost you." He whispered in my ear, I wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing into his shoulder. I could feel him shaking and his tears soaking my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He pulled away and looked at me, he'd managed to get his crying under control but I felt another tear roll down my cheek. He reached out with his thumb and wiped it away, "For what?" I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, "Chloe?"

"I- For out there... I didn't mean... I didn't realise it was... I just... I-I-" I started sobbing again and he pulled me back into a hug, "It's okay. I get it, I really do." I shook my head against his chest and felt him sigh, "Chloe, I get it. I'd have done the exact same thing." I looked up at him and saw only the truth blazing in his dark emerald eyes, he really does get it...

Lyds was standing behind him with an 'I told you so' look on her face. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Derek. She opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand, "Don't even say it!" She grinned and stuck her tongue out at me, "As much as it is true, and I did tell you so! I was going to say we should probably call a meeting." I nodded and watched as Lyds, Scott, Matt and Damon all clamped their hand over their ears. I waited a minute to see if Derek would do anything but he just stood there, I let out a sigh and walked back over to him. I grabbed his hands and put them over his ears, he raised his eyebrows at me but pressed them down more firmly like all the wolves had.

I took a few steps away and let out an ear-splitting whistle, I saw Lyds, Derek and the wolves flinch and grab their heads tighter. Simon, Tori and Kit just jumped a little. I cut the whistle off and they all waited a few seconds then dropped their hands to their sides, Derek raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned back. "You call that, calling a meeting?" I winked at him and laughed a little, "Damn right I do, let's go." I turned and strode past everyone towards the hall, I heard everyone scurry after me and broke into a jog.

Derek's footsteps picked up but I heard Scott telling him I just needed a minute to get ready. I turned the corner and went into on of the side rooms I'd had shut off for my use only. I threw a vase at the wall, not even flinching when it hit and smashed into tiny pieces. We'd soundproofed these rooms so I wasn't worried about anyone hearing, I threw a glass and sank down the wall. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, I buried my head in them and started to sob.

I could feel myself starting to shift again - my body's a lot more reactive to my emotions than anyone else - so I focused on the mantra I used for self-control and muttered it over and over through my sobs, "I am strong, I am smart, I will survive. I am strong, I am smart, I will survive." I felt my sobs slow down, "I am strong, I am smart, I will survive." And stop, I took a few deep breaths, "I am strong, I am smart, I am a survivor." I finished my mantra and rested my head back against the wall, "I can't let myself get close to them again." My voice was barely a whisper, and I heard it crack slightly. I stood up and walked through the halls to my room, making sure to avoid everyone.

I washed my face, making sure there was no evidence of my crying spell, then I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of tight black skinny jeans. I pulled them on and dragged my top over my head, I flung it across the room and didn't wait to see if I got it in the basket - I always do. I grabbed out an off-the-shoulder black crop top and pulled it on. I rooted around in my closet and found a pair of black heels, I pulled them on and walked out my room.

My feet moved off into a jog again and I turned the corner, as I got closer to the meeting room I slowed and fell into a walk. I pushed the doors open and strode in, everyone's heads turned to face me and I saw their eyebrows shoot up at my attire. I could hear Lyds and Scott talking but I couldn't bring myself to care enough to see what they were saying. Probably something about my outfit.

I stopped moving when I reached the chair I normally sat in and sat down. I cleared my throat and everyone's heads snapped to look back at me instantly and the quiet hush of whispered died down. I grinned and heard Simon whisper to Tori, "Whoa!" Out the corner of my eye I saw her nod wide-eyed, I turned my attention back to my pack, "As you know I put out a bulletin on four supernaturals with the possibility of a ghost travelling with them, two months ago." I paused to gauge everyone reactions, they nodded silently and I grinned, "They are here today, so for them and for anyone who has not heard before, I decide to gather you all and tell you what happened to me.

I'm Chloe Saunders, a Necro-Werewolf hybrid, and this is my story."

**_What do you think? Review please :) X_**


	3. Story Time

**CPOV:**

"When I was fifteen my life changed, forever... And I thought my life already sucked.

I was fifteen, I looked like a twelve year old, I didn't have a boyfriend, I was so short it was unreal, and then there's the kicker I still hadn't had my you-know-what. I was at school and I finally got it, I went to the toilets and found a bottle of red hair dye in my bag, I skipped class and put streaks in my hair, and voila I looked so much better. When I left the toilets I was followed by a janitor, I thought he was just a normal guy, until I tried ignoring him. He got up in my face and he was all burned and crippled. I freaked and ran.

The school said I had to spend a minimum of two weeks in a mental house. There I met Liz, Rae, Tori, Simon, Derek and Peter. Liz was my roommate and an awesome friend, Rae was pretty nice and we came good friends, Tori was the queen bee a complete and utter bitch who hated me because she thought I wanted to steal Simon from her." I stopped to let people laugh like they always did at this point in the story, they quieted after a second and I continued, "Peter seemed okay, but he went home the day after I got there, Simon was a sweet quiet guy and Derek... Well it'll suffice to say Derek was an ass!

The nurses there put me on medication and said I was a schizo, boy did they love their labels. After it came out that I could 'see' ghosts Liz asked for my help. She thought she had a poltergeist and wanted me to contact it and tell it to stop, I was shocked and she thought I didn't believe her. She got mad and stuff flew around the room, the nurses came and she was 'sent away'. Turns out she was a supernatural too.

After a while Simon and Derek decided to tell me that I was in fact a necromancer. I could see, hear and talk to the dead. They told me Simon was a sorcerer but they wouldn't say what Derek was. I only found out when I caught him in the middle of a change the night we were escaping. I helped him through it then we ran.

We caught up to Rae and Simon, we were being chased by the Edison Group. A group set up to enhance or decrease a supernaturals ability. The boys stayed behind to distract them and Rae and I went on. I'd been cut, my aunt was a doctor. Eventually Rae managed to convince me to go and get help from my aunt.

We got there and she tossed us straight back to the Edison Group, turns out she and Rae had been helping them all along. There we found Tori. Eventually we escaped and Tori and I found Derek and Simon. We went on the run.

We were headed to look for Simons dad, Kit. We couldn't find a trace of him so the boys suggested we go to Andrews house, that's what Kit had told them to do.

Eventually we all got there, but Andrew had been 'taken'. The 'EDG' came after us again, we found Andrew and all 'got away'. We arrived at a 'safe house' and met Margret, a necromancer, Gwen, a witch and Russell, a shaman.

I was out with Derek one night helping him change and we were attacked by two wolves we'd already had a run in with - Liam and Ramon. Derek had to kill Liam, but we let Ramon go. We found out that Andrew and hired them but Russell had added a little something on the side - he wanted Derek dead.

We tried to run that night but the EDG were surrounding the house, we told Derek to hide so they'd be more at ease and think he'd ran. The next day Margret and Russell set about getting Simon, Tori and I to the Edison Group. They killed Gwen and Andrew and managed to capture us.

Back at the EDG HQ I freed a Demi-Demon and we escaped. Kit showed up and we left with him.

After a while on the road my Aunt Lauren wanted us to leave, I told her I wasn't going anywhere and she took off without me. The next day we were attacked by the EDG, I was captured and put back into a facility." I saw Derek, Simon, Tori, Kit and Liz's interests perk up, this was what they all wanted to know. "They experimented on me, they fine-tuned my powers trying to give me more control. All they did was give me more power.

They inserted werewolf venom into me and waited to see what would happen, I turned successfully and kept my Necro powers. They threw me in a cell with Scott - another werewolf - we devised a plan to break out and after a year we finally executed it. By that time I was already changing into a proper wolf. We ran and found a small town, perfect for hiding in. Incidentally it was called Wolfe Bay, we enrolled in the High School under fake names - Carolina Souza Gray and Damon Easten Crosby. We made it another year at the High School before the Edison Group found us.

We ran to the pack and asked for their help, they agreed but after they were threatened I got in a fight with the Alpha. I won and killed him, they pronounced me as Alpha of the pack and now here we are. Listening to my crappy story-telling skills and wondering how screwed up life can get." Everyone laughed and Scott walked over to me, he put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "You okay?" I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Never better. Could you show Kit and the others where they'll be staying until they decide."

His eyes widened and he stared at me incredulously, "You're really going to make them choose?" I sighed and nodded, "It's always been that way and it won't change no matter who it concerns." He nodded and I grinned, I gave him another kiss on the cheek and walked away. I heard Derek and the others walk up to him, "Decide what?" I smiled to myself, obviously Derek heard, Scott sighed. "Decide wether you all turn or leave."

"What? She can't make us do that! There has to be another way." Scott sighed again, "It's the way it is Tori. The only other option is to fight the Betas for your stay. And I can tell you now, we've never had anyone earn their way like that." I walked out of the hall and out into the fields, _I need a run. _

**DPOV:**

After the meeting and Chloe's story, I heard her talking to that guy, Scott. "-Kit and the others where they'll be staying until they decide." Decide? Decide what? I felt my face pull into a frown and saw Dad and Simon look at me. "You're really going to make them choose?" I heard Chloe sigh, "It's always been that way and it won't change no matter who it concerns." I assume he nodded because I heard Chloe give him a kiss, I bristled and swallowed the growl that was threatening to erupt. I heard chloe turn and walk away.

I turned and walked over to him, I could hear the others following me slightly apprehensively. "Decide what?" The wolf sighed and grimaced, "Decide wether you all turn, or leave." I felt my eyes widen and stared at Chloe's back, she'd slowed her walk and was obviously listening to us. "What? She can't make us do that! There has to be another way." Tori's shrill voice rang out in my ears and I had to resist the urge to flinch, Scott sighed again, "It's the way it is Tori. The only other option is to fight the betas for your stay. And I can tell you now, we've never had anyone earn their way like that." Chloe picked up the pace again and strode out the hall, I saw her friend - the one I'd hit - follow her out.

**_Nice long chapter to make up for not posting in a while x_**


	4. Change Her Mind

**DPOV:**

I looked round and saw Scott watching her as well, he huffed and looked back round at us, "I'll show you to your rooms." He walked off and we followed, still shocked to the core that Chloe, our Chloe, sweet innocent Chloe who would never hurt a fly. Would force us to make this choice.

Apparently we weren't the only ones. The second he showed us our rooms he was gone, with some mumbled excuse about needing to talk to someone.

We all gathered in one of the four bedrooms they were letting us stay in, Dad had the biggest so we all met in there to talk about Chloe.

As soon as we were in the room Tori exploded, "How can she do this? We're her best friends! How can she not even care what this puts us through?" Simon shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh, "I don't know Tori, but something obviously happened between when she left to get ready and when she came back." Tori hummed her approval, and it was times like that, when I would see the resemblance between her and Simon.

Dad frowned, "What do you mean? What happened?" Tori snorted, "Come on! She completely changed! She went from nice and friendly in comfortable clothes, to cool and authorative in skinny jeans and heeled boots! Something happened after she took off." I hadn't noticed that before, but when I thought about it I realised she was right. Chloe had done a complete 180 when she'd gone off to get ready.

Not just with her clothes but with her whole attitude, before-hand she was nice and sweet and happy to see us. When she came back, she barely looked at us. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "So, what are we gonna do?"

Everyone turned to stare at me incredulously, "Seriously Derek? We're going to change her crazy mind, that's what!" Simon and Dad nodded along with Tori and Liz's note, that told us she was still hanging around, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, grimacing when I felt the slight greasiness - we hadn't gotten to showers for a few days and it was really starting to show. I dropped my hand and looked at them all, "What if we can't? She's completely changed. What if we _can't_ change her mind?"

They sighed and dropped their gazes, "He's right," My head snapped to Tori, "She's different, we need a backup plan for if this doesn't work." She gave me a nod and I responded with my own small nod.

**CPOV:**

After I'd left the meeting I'd gone out into the woods and phased, before taking off for a run. I seemed to be a lot more in sync with my 'inner wolf' than everyone else, probably a result of the Edison Group.

So my emotions were extremely heightened and connected directly to my changes, if I got too emotional I would start to change. Therefore at times like this when I was agitated and felt caged up, going for a run, as my wolf, always helped.

A while into my run I felt Lyds join me and prod at our connection, I opened up and let her talk to me through the link I shared with the rest of the pack, **You're really going to make them choose? **She started screaming in my head right away and I groaned,_ Yes. I am. _

She whined and ran out into the clearing I'd stopped at, she looked at me and growled, **They're your friends, you can't force that on them!** I growled back and took a clearly threatening step towards her, _I can, and I am. That's the long and short of it Lydia! _

She flinched involuntarily and I smirked inwardly before turning and sprinting out of the clearing. Lydia yelled on my head again, I shut her out and kept on running.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_I am so sorry it's been so long! I lost inspiration and it's taken me a while to get a half decent chapter done :( _**

**_Please review, tell me what you want to happen, what should they choose? Should Chloe change her mind? _**

**_Tell me what you think :) x_**


End file.
